Mobian Kombat DLC Trailer 7:The Next Pack!
Finally... the 4th pack will be revealed! Opening The trailer opens with the usual 7 shadows standing there. The first shadow steps forward and laughs as the color returns to them. It was Exo! Then we see Exo in a match against Zigath. we see Exo perform his X-Ray move. A chop to the forehead, a back-kick to the gut, and him pulling a piece of metal off his body to jab into Zigath's left eye. Then the 2nd shadow comes out of a portal holding a stave in one hand. It was Ricky! Ricky comes out of a pentagram and lands in front of Zezko. Then we hear Ricky say "Father". Then it skips to Ricky holding his arm in victory. then the 3rd shadow walks forward. It begins to distort space as its color returns. It was Yomaz! Yomaz comes out of a portal and lands next to Star. The 2 of them are about to face Nate and Mikasa. All we see is Mikasa knocked out and then Star rips out Nate's brain, Yomaz rips out his lungs, then they each grab Nate and slowely rip him in half. Creating the first-ever Team Fatality. The 4th shadow steps forward and crosses its arms. When the color returns, we see that its Arc! A thunderbolt hits the ground as Arc decends into a fight with Io. Arc summons an axe and says "You will regret this". Then we see Arc throw the axe into the air, blast Io into the air, catch his axe, and he cleaves io in 2 as she falls back down. Then something strange happens. 2 shadows step forward at the same time. the shadows turned out to be Sarah and Lexie! We see the 2 girls run into a fight with Johnny. "You 2 must be lost". says Johnny. Lexie plays around with a ball of sound and says "You wouldn't hit a little girl, would you"? Then Sarah cracks her knuckles and says "C'mon Lexie, we can beat this joker". Then we see Sarah use a spear of water to impale Johnny, Lexie makes a giant ball of focused sound, and Sarah uses water to make it ripple through Johnny and slice him in half. (Note:they work like how Noob and Smoke worked in MK Deception. They can switch back and forth in mid-battle) Then the last shadow walks forward while straightening its gloves. It was Diamond! Diamond walks into a battle with Squall and says "So we meet again, brother". Then Squall picks up a rock and sharpens his sword. "Dearest sister". "Mother and Father would not like this". Then we see Diamond summon 2 gauntlets that attached to her arms. "No, they would not". "Too bad they're not here". Then we see Gold jump down between them and say "I can kill both of you". Then we see Squall stab Gold in the chest. Then Diamond punched her in the back of the head. Squall turned into dark dragon form and Diamond turned into light dragon form. they both wrapped chains around Gold and then flew off with the chains. They kept flying untill Gold was ripped into quarters. (Theres another Team Fatality for you guys) Closing After the klassic title appearance, we see 7 more shadows appear. All 7 of them then all walk towards the screen, causing it to fade to black. (Yes, there will be a pack 5) (Yes, I will soon add the pack 2 and pack 3 kombatants) Category:Fangame Category:Trailers Category:Fan Game